cronicasdedomusfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Vlerick Alvoria
[[Ficheiro:Vlerick_Alvoria.jpg|thumb|320px|Vlerick Alvoria (Imagem meramente ilustrativa. Fonte original desconhecida.)]]"A luz é sempre mais forte na escuridão" - ''Vlerick Alvoria, A Luz do Povo Vlerick Alvoria é um dos personagens principais da campanha Crônicas de Domus. Ele é um dos personagens dos jogadores, interpretado por Riccardo Di Benedetto. Vlerick é focado em dar suporte aos seus aliados, atuando como líder e especialista tático. Ele desempenhou um papel importante como um dos cinco adeptos da aliança, no primeiro arco da campanha: Despertar dos Esquecidos. Atualmente é o rei de Alvoria e se aventura com seu grupo para impedir que Esquecidos tragam Domus à ruína. Também é um dos licantropos primordiais, escolhido por Malar, O Senhor das Feras. História Vlerick Alvoria foi predestinado a ser o décimo terceiro rei a reinar Alvoria. O segundo filho de Jör Ricmorm Alvoria e Alba Dawnbreath, assumiu o direito como herdeiro ao trono por decisão de seu pai que destituiu Sigmund Alvoria de tal herança, devido ao seu comportamento de má indole e atitudes inadequadas como um futuro rei alvoriano para os olhos de Jör. Vlerick foi enviado (e posteriormente também seu irmão mais novo Vincent) para ser educado por monges no Monastério do Sol Poente, a fim de adquirir os valores e princípios que Jör acredita ter falhado em ensinar a Sigmund. Ele foi treinado no uso da arma outrora utilizada por seu avô, a corrente com cravos e aprendeu sensos de justiça e moral, táticas de guerra e técnicas de combate com monges e demais professores. Quando completou seus 20 anos de idade ele retornou para Alvoria assumindo o posto como herdeiro do trono por decisão de seu pai, porém na noite do seu nomeio Jör foi dado como assassinado e a culpa acabou caindo sobre ele. Sigmund entrou em seu quarto naquela noite e o acusou da morte do pai, engajou em combate com ele e o apagou, o enviando para ser executado longe dali. Despertar dos Esquecidos Em "Despertar dos Esquecidos", Vlerick começa sua jornada em Ruína dos Cinzentos. Aparentemente ao invés de ser executado ele acabou sendo vendido como prisioneiro em Ruína. Em sua sentença ele e demais sentenciados, que futuramente iriam compor a maioria do membros de seu grupo, foram incubidos de derrotar um ogro que causava distúrbio em um dos caminhos comerciais para a cidade. Posterioremente, ele e os demais acabaram sendo libertados pelo marechal da Brigada Raizar "Alabarda Giratória" que demonstrou interesse em tê-los como soldados da mesma. Na Brigada, ele e seu grupo foram postos sobre o comando de Kali "Olhar Celestial", uma valorosa guerreira que poderia atuar em postos maiores, mas gostava de treinar os novatos. '''O Primeiro Encontro com Malar' Na noite de sua primeira missão na Brigada, uma entidade de poderes sobrenaturais (que mais tarde viria a ser conhecida como um "Esquecido" de nome Malar, o Senhor das Feras) se manifestou para Vlerick, oferecendo a ele poder, que poderia vir a ser usado para ajudá-lo a recuperar seu reino de seu período de trevas, em troca de ficar devendo à entidade um favor (que até própria desconhecia do que se trataria). Vlerick recusou compactuar com a entidade, pois acreditava que conseguiria ajudar seu reino apenas com sua própria força e estava convencido de que seu irmão Sigmund estava sendo alvo de uma conspiração e que quando pudesse dialogar com ele, eles poderiam resolver juntos o problema. A entidade que se intitulava de Malar, O Senhor das Feras, então partiu e disse a ele que se mudasse de ideia poderia procurá-lo quando estivesse sozinho a noite, pois o mesmo apareceria para ele. Eventos em Alvoria Pactuação com Licantropia Atuação na Brigada A possível Guerra Saída da Brigada Recuperação do Reino Sob a aliança com Canus Adeptos da Aliança Prisão em Canus Fim da Guerra e eventos finais Eventos entre os Arcos 1 e 2 A Luz do Último Crepúsculo Descrição Física Vlerick é um homem de 20 anos de idade (21 em "A Última Luz do Crepúsculo") de estatura média, cabelos loiros curtos e olhos azuis. Possúi o porte físico ideal de um combatente e pode se dizer que suas feições são consideradas atrativas para a maioria das donzelas de Domus. Traja armadura pesada e uma capa sobre a mesma que pode ser usada com capuz, geralmente porta um símbolo sagrado do "Senhor da Luz" como pingente e usa um anel que contém o selo real de Alvoria. Costuma trajar vestimentas da cor branca, negro e marrom. Seu traje real é ornamentado nas cores branco, azul claro e dourado. Costuma carregar consigo uma espada longa embanhada no lado esquerdo de sua cintura, um escudo e arco longo guardados nas costas e uma corrente com cravos (sua arma principal). Características Mentais Personalidade Tendência: Leal e Bom. Vlerick é devotado a ajudar aqueles que estão à sua volta e fazer o bem. Sempre optando pelo caminho da verdade e da justiça. Ele possui um senso de igualdade incomum entre os demais e força de vontade acima da média para lutar por seus ideais. Vlerick sempre busca acreditar que existe alguma bondade nas pessoas, mas combate firmemente aqueles que optarem pelo caminho do mal e ameaçam os inoscentes. Qualidades Vlerick é naturalmente carismático e possui um forte espírito de liderança, sua presença e oratória em combate inspiram os aliados a lutar com maior ardor, elevando a moral dos mesmos. Sua mente é talentosa para lidar com aspéctos táticos, o que faz dele um estrategista reconhecível. Seu senso de justiça e bondade fazem dele uma pessoa confiável e admirada por algumas pessoas. Vlerick possui uma força de vontade incomum para lutar por seus ideais. Ele sempre busca cumprir com sua palavra e fazer o bem para aqueles que estão à sua volta. Defeitos Por Vlerick sempre acreditar na bondade, ele sempre enxerga uma possibilidade de redenção de seus inimigos e as vezes enxerga com misericórdia elevada aqueles que estão à sua volta, se iludindo. Vlerick hesita em matar seus oponentes quando isso não se faz necessário e, se possível, procura alternativas diplomáticas ou sensatas para resolver conflitos, o que hora pode ser vantajoso e hora não. A devoção dele faz com que se cobre de forma elevada cumprir seus princípios e tendência de forma que pode entrar em conflito e ficar paralisado ou desmotivado quando esta em choque com sua consciência. Vlerick nunca recusa um pedido de ajuda que não esteja em conflito com seus princípios e tendência ou responsabilidades maiores do que este, procurando ajudar até mesmo quando não está completamente apto a fazê-lo. Religião e Crenças Vlerick é um devoto do "Senhor da Luz", deus único venerado em Alvoria. Apesar disso, ele reconhece os valores de todas as demais religiões na fé e nos valores que estão de acordo com seus princípios. Classe e Nível Início de Carreira Humano Crusado Nível 1 (ND 1) Iniciativa +2; Deslocamento 6m; Ataques: Espada Longa +4 (1d8 +4) ou Corrente Improvisada +4 (1d4 +4) ou Arco Curto +3 (1d6); Pvs 33; FOR 17, DES 14, CON 16, INT 15, SAB 17, CAR 17; BBA +1; CA: 16; Fortitude +5, Reflexos +2, Vontade +3; Talentos: Personalidade Forte, Usar arma exótica (corrente com cravos), Manobra Concedida Adicional; Perícias: Atuação (oratória) +9, Cavalgar +6, Conhecimento (nobreza e realeza) +8, Conhecimento (marcial) +6, Conhecimento (religião) +6, Diplomacia +9, Profissão (estrategista) +8, Sentir Motivação +6; Equipamentos: Espada Longa, Corrente Improvisada, Arco Curto, Brunea; Idiomas: Comum, Élfico e Nórdico; Habilidades de Classe: Steely Resolve 5, Furious Counterstrike Manobras Conhecidas: Vanguard Strike, Leading the Attack, Stone Bones, Crusader's Strike, Douse the Flames Manobras Preparadas: Vanguard Strike, Leading the Attack, Stone Bones, Crusader's Strike, Douse the Flames Posturas: Martial Spirit Marcos Liberados: Nenhum. Atual Humano Crusado Nível 12, Paladino Nível 2, Marechal Nível 2 (ND 16) Iniciativa +3 (+14 com aura); Deslocamento 6m; Ataques: Espada Longa de Prata +28/+23/+18 (2d6 + 1d4 + 12) ou Corrente com Cravos de Adamante +29/+24/+19 (3d4 +1d8 +17) ou Arco Longo Composto +22/+17/+12 (1d8 +11); Pvs 223; FOR 26, DES 17, CON 23, INT 18, SAB 17, CAR 32; BBA +15/+10/+5; CA: 36 (43 com escudo); Fortitude +31, Reflexos +18, Vontade +34; Talentos: Personalidade Forte, Usar arma exótica (corrente com cravos), Manobra Concedida Adicional, Foco em perícia (Diplomacia), Canção do Corvo Branco, Liderança, Aura Menor Adicional (Arte da Guerra),Aura Menor Adicional (Motivar Sabedoria),Aura Menor Adicional (Motivar Força),Aura Menor Adicional (Mestre das Táticas), Duro de Matar, Aura Menor Adicional (Motivar Carisma); Perícias: Atuação (oratória) +32, Blefar +18, Cavalgar +20, Conhecimento (nobreza e realeza) +23, Conhecimento (marcial) +23, Conhecimento (religião) +23, Controlar Forma +22, Cura +9, Diplomacia +41, Falar Idioma 3, Intimidar +32, Profissão (estrategista) +24, Sentir Motivação +22; Equipamentos: Espada Longa de Prata (+5, do poder, aprimorada) , Corrente com Cravos de Adamante (+5, da misericórdia, do desarme, aprimorada), Arco Longo Composto (+8 força) +3, Armadura Segmentada de Mitral (+5, resistência a corte 5), Escudo Grande de Adamante +5, Manoplas de Segurança de Adamante +3; Idiomas: Comum, Anão, Élfico, Nórdico, Halfling, Gnomo, Orc e Sudeen; Humano Licantropo Lobo (Forma Híbrida) Crusado Nível 12, Paladino Nível 2, Marechal Nível 2 (ND 16) Iniciativa +4 (+15 com aura); Deslocamento 6m; Ataques: Espada Longa de Prata +34/+29/+24 (2d6 + 1d4 + 18) mais Mordida +24 (1d8 + 21) ou Corrente com Cravos de Adamante +35/+30/+25 (3d4 +1d8 +26)? mais Mordida +25 (1d8 + 21)? ou Arco Longo Composto +23/+18/+13 (1d8 +11); Pvs 271; FOR 38, DES 19, CON 29, INT 18, SAB 17, CAR 32; BBA +15/+10/+5; CA: 36 (43 com escudo); Fortitude +34, Reflexos +19, Vontade +34; Talentos: Personalidade Forte, Usar arma exótica (corrente com cravos), Manobra Concedida Adicional, Foco em perícia (Diplomacia), Canção do Corvo Branco, Liderança, Aura Menor Adicional (Arte da Guerra),Aura Menor Adicional (Motivar Sabedoria),Aura Menor Adicional (Motivar Força),Aura Menor Adicional (Mestre das Táticas), Duro de Matar, Aura Menor Adicional (Motivar Carisma); Perícias: Atuação (oratória) +32, Blefar +18, Cavalgar +21, Conhecimento (nobreza e realeza) +23, Conhecimento (marcial) +23, Conhecimento (religião) +23, Controlar Forma +22, Cura +9, Diplomacia +41, Falar Idioma 3, Intimidar +32, Profissão (estrategista) +24, Sentir Motivação +22; Equipamentos: Espada Longa de Prata (+5, do poder, aprimorada) , Corrente com Cravos de Adamante (+5, da misericórdia, do desarme, aprimorada), Arco Longo Composto (+8 força) +3, Armadura Segmentada de Mitral (+5, resistência a corte 5), Escudo Grande de Adamante +5, Manoplas de Segurança de Adamante +3; Idiomas: Comum, Anão, Élfico, Nórdico, Halfling, Gnomo, Orc e Sudeen; Habilidades de Classe: Steely Resolve 20, Furious Counterstrike, Indomitable Soul, Destruir Infiéis 1/dia, Inspirar Fiéis 1/dia, Graça Divina, Aura de Coragem, Zealous Surge, Destruir 1/dia Auras Menores: Motivar Destreza, Arte da Guerra, Motivar Sabedoria, Motivar Força, Mestre das Táticas, Motivar Carisma Auras Maiores: Motivar Ataque Manobras Conhecidas: Rallying Strike, Vanguard Strike, Voice of the Heart Ardor, Shield Counter, Covering Strike, White Raven Tatics, Divine Surge, Flanking Maneuver, War Leader's Charge, Swarming Assault Manobras Preparadas: Rallying Strike, Voice of the Heart Ardor, White Raven Tatics, Divine Surge, Flanking Maneuver, Swarming Assault Posturas: Martial Spirit, Leading the Charge, Tatics of the Wolf Marcos Liberados: Primeiro Marco "Entrada para a Brigada", Segundo Marco "Saída da Brigada", Terceiro Marco "Parar a Guerra". Habilidades Primeiro Marco Condição: "Entrada para a Brigada" Inspirar Aliados: Recebe a perícia atuação (oratória) como uma perícia adicional de classe com o máximo de graduações para seu nível. Pode utilizar as habilidades inspirar coragem e inspirar competência da mesma forma que um bardo do mesmo nível de personagem uma quantidade de vezes por dia igual ao seu modificador de carisma. Uma vez por dia pode dobrar os bônus concedidos por um inspirar, utilizando uma ação de mesmo custo que para utilizar inspirar (além da ação para sutentar o inspirar se estiver sendo o caso). Durabilidade Heróica:+20 pontos de vida. Talentos Inatos:+2 Atuação (oratória), +2 Conhecimento (nobreza e realeza), +2 Diplomacia, +2 Profissão (estrategista) Especial:+2 Carisma, Talento Adicional Segundo Marco Condição:"Saída da Brigada" Licantropia (Lobo): 'Adquire o template Licantropo (Lobo). Só pode ativar sua forma hibrida em momentos de maior risco/desvantagem ou ao enfrentar vampiros. '''Favorecido do Destino:'Rola d8 no lugar de d6 em pontos de ação. '''Especial:+2 Carisma, +2 Força Terceiro Marco Condição:"Parar a Guerra" Aliado Adicional:'''Recebe um seguidor de nível de personagem igual ao seu nível -2. '''Especial:+2 Carisma, +2 Força, +2 Constituição, Talento Adicional Quarto Marco Não liberado. Desvantagens Arc Inimigo: Sigmund Alvoria -'Sigmund Alvoria é um inimigo sempre de dois níveis acima que Vlerick Alvoria. '''Especial:'Essa desvantagem foi superada com a derrota do mesmo em Alvoria, que como vampiro foi eliminado pela luz do sol. 'Código de Honra:'Se Vlerick se sentir culpado por falhar com seu próprios princípios e tendência, ele perde acesso a todas as suas habilidades de classe até que consiga se redimir com sí mesmo. Citações Geral‎ "A luz é sempre mais forte na escuridão" - ''Lema de Alvoria ''"Revolução!" - ''Vlerick Alvoria, fim de uma partidade de Clero e o Povo Arco 1, Despertar dos Esquecidos "Vlerick, o poder não é algo ruim ou bom, ele é caos, entropia. E ele pode te consumir... Cabe apenas a você controlar o poder, torná-lo uma bênção e usá-lo em prol de seus objetivos... Eu apenas lhe garanto poder!" - Malar, O Senhor das Feras ''"Kali, espere por mim, eu não irei abandoná-la." - ''Vlerick Alvoria, falando com si mesmo ao ter que recuar de minas Econd junto ao seu grupo e deixarem Kali para trás ''"Meu irmão se tornou um vampiro assim como você. Essa espada pertenceu a ele, eu quero entregá-la como símbolo de minha confiança em você, Lyonel. A espada utilizada pelo meu próprio sangue que me traiu agora eu confio em suas mãos." - Vlerick Alvoria, entrega da espada de Sigmund para Lyonel Arco 2, A Última Luz do Crepúsculo "Se depender de mim, os elos dessa corrente nunca irão se quebrar." - ''Vlerick Alvoria, ao receber a arma "Elos da União" de Vitharr Magnusdotter ''"Kali, eu acredito em você." - Vlerick Alvoria, diálogo com Kali após a derrota de Mifastus "Eu pensava que neste mundo jamais pudesse existir lugar para agluém tão valorozo como você e agora vejo que eu estava certa. Eu acho que o título de Ultred, O Sem Coração afinal deveria ter pertencido a outro licantropo. Por que ninguem consegue perfurar um coração mais fundo do que você." -''Tiana Rosegarden, diálogo após readimissão de Kali no grupo ''"Sim, eu assumo a culpa pela morte de Iyara, por minha culpa Kali está viva e nos traiu. Porém me matar não irá trazer Iyara de volta, mas se isso é o minimo que posso fazer para aliviar a sua dor Lyonel então eu lhe darei a oportunidade deste duelo. Porém estou lhe avisando de que não me entregarei por vencido, eu tenho um reino para cuidar e pessoas que amo para proteger, eu não vou morrer aqui, eu não posso morrer aqui, eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças!" ''- Vlerick Alvoria, inicio do duelo com Lyonel ''"Você não foi o único que perdeu alguém que amava com a morte de Iyara" - Vlerick Alvoria, fim do duelo com Lyonel "Aquilo que é forjado em metal pode ser destruído, mas nossos elos são forjados com nossas vidas, nosso sangue, estes jamais serão quebrados" -Vitharr Magnusdotter,diálogo com Vlerick após confronto com Senhor do Umbral e destruição da Elos da União "Todos aqui foram abençoados com o dom da vida. Mas a vida de que eu falo não se trata de apenas perambular por aí como esses corpos animados. A vida de que eu falo se trata de ter coragem, de ter a energia para mudar seus próprios destinos com sua força de vontade. Podemos estar passando por tempos sombrios, mas eu preciso lembrar a vocês quem nós somos alvorianos? A luz é sempre mais forte na escuridão. Por isso não importa o quão sombrio fiquem as coisas, nossa luz sempre irá brilhar mais forte. Uma luz sozinha não pode espantar todas as sombras, por isso vamos ascender nossas tochas e tocá-las para ascender umas as outras. Vamos nos tornar a alvorada que irá varrer as trevas que assolam esse gelo. Aqui e agora." - Vlerick Alvoria, Marcha da Luz para a Morte Títulos '''O Cavaleiro Acorrentado: Título utilizado em sua participação na Copa de Alabastro como referência ao título de seu avô (O Cavaleiro das Correntes) em contraposição à sua situação como licantropo na lua cheia, que precisava ficar acorrentado para caso perdesse o controle. "Meu avô possuía o título de Cavaleiro das Correntes, eu carrego comigo uma maldição e o exílio de meu reino, eu serei O Cavaleiro Acorrentado" - Vlerick Alvoria dialogando com o grupo Luz do Povo: '''Título adotado por Vlerick como título de reinado, em lembrança de que ele é apenas um representante do povo alvoriano. ''"Em meu reinado eu não quero ser chamado de rei, eu apenas sou um representante do meu povo, não sou melhor ou pior do que ninguém. Sem o povo eu não sou nada, por isso eu serei a luz que eles manifestarem em seus corações, eu serei a Luz do Povo." - ''Vlerick Alvoria discursando sobre sua ascenção ao trono com seu pai, Jör Ricmorm Alvoria, O Resoluto. Relações '''Jör Ricmorm Alvoria, O Resoluto: O décimo segundo rei de Alvoria, pai de Vlerick Alvoria. Aparentemente havia morrido, mas ao invés disso foi parar em uma espécie de "outra" Domus. Voltou para Alvoria contribuindo para a derrota de Sigmund. Alba Dawnbreath: Mãe de Vlerick Alvoria. Morreu quando ele era novo. Sigmund Alvoria, O "Senhor das Trevas": Irmão mais velho de Vlerick, antagonizou a vida do personagem. Sigmund havia se tornado um vampiro em seu último encontro com Vlerick e acabou sendo morto para a luz do sol em Alvoria. Vincent Alvoria: Irmão mais novo de Vlerick, atual parceiro de grupo. Pensou ter sido o assassino da morte do próprio irmão, quando na verdade este morreu nas mãos de Sigmund. Trouxe o irmão de volta com a ajuda de Malar que pôde trazê-lo de volta a vida através do uso de um artefato. Vincent Alvoria, O Cavaleiro das Correntes: O décimo primeiro rei de Alvoria, avô de Vlerick Alvoria. Também conhecido em alguma lendas como Anjo da Alvorada. Tiana Rosegarden: "Parceira" de Vlerick Alvoria, uma licantropa enviada por Malar. Tiana e Vlerick desenvolveram um caso amoroso, mas Vlerick nunca conseguiu se entregar por completo, pois ainda guarda sentimentos por Kali. Kali, Olhar Celestial: Antiga general do grupo. Vlerick aparentemente se sente apaixonado por Kali, mas agora está em conflito, pois aparentemente Kali não era quem ele acreditava que fosse. Adriel:'Atual parceira de grupo, supostamente esteve incubida de assassinar Vlerick em uma missão quando pertencia a Guilda dos Ladinos. '''Ariel:'Atual parceira de grupo, supostamente esteve incubida de assassinar Vlerick em uma missão quando pertencia a Guilda dos Ladinos. 'Apollo Prinpllon:'Atual parceiro de grupo. 'Azagal Montanos:'Atual parceiro de grupo. 'Caroline:'Atual parceira de grupo. 'Khror'n:'Atual parceiro de grupo. 'Lauciel: '''Atual parceiro de grupo. '''Lyonel Pandragon:'Atual parceiro de grupo, teve um histórico conturbado com Vlerick por causa de sua adesão ao vampirismo e eventos ocorridos como a morte de Iyara. Apesar disso, Vlerick sempre confiou existir bondade em Lyonel e deu votos de confiança ao mesmo. Achou que ele tivesse se matado quando este disse que faria o mesmo após ter sido derrotado em um duelo e encontrar as cinzas do mesmo em seu caixão, mas se supreendeu ao ver que, ao invés disso, ele retornou, agora não mais como um vampiro. 'Malthus:'Atual parceiro de grupo. 'Tord (Elros Constantin):'Atual parceiro de grupo, foi revivido por Malar a pedido de Vlerick, que sabia de tal possibilidade por causa dos laços de sangue que envolveram a morte de Tord. 'Vitharr Magnusdotter:''Atual parceiro de grupo, forjou a maioria dos equipamentos atualmente utilizados por Vlerick, incluindo sua arma principal "Elos da União". Links Externos http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=cws4ctroyl&f=459737149219333131 Árvore Genialógica - Família Alvoria Categoria:Personagens Categoria:PJs